A Touch of Full Moon Bliss
by popularcypher
Summary: What could of happened on Grayson and Jane's road trip? A first chapter of a story written for ResistAuthority who requested this story. Let me know if its any good. It's short but the chapters will definitely be longer...
1. Chapter 1

Drop Dead Diva Fan Fiction

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss

"Hey, a little late caffeine fix?" Grayson smiled widely at Jane as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Yeah and this is for you. Dark roast with vanilla and chocolate." Jane smiled proudly as she lifted her own cup to take a sip.

"I use to drink that in law school," He said slightly surprised.

"While cramming for finals." Jane accidentally finished his sentence and in the middle of her sip realized it. She immediately switched the topic trying to avoid the questions she knew were forming in his mind.

"Mm, anyway it's going to be a really late night." Walking away from the coffee stand they began to talk about their case.

Jane was the first to spot couples kissing in the quad. "Whoa..."

"Wow! Is something in the water up here?" They both chuckled and slowly passed other couples. Jane pointed to the poster for the full moon tradition and they each looked up at the moon.

"God, I miss college."

Grayson was standing so close to Jane he could smell her lavender shampoo. He couldn't help but move even closer.

"Kiss the girl closest to you!" One of the students yelled at him.

Jane smiled nervously and secretly prayed he would do it. As Grayson looked into her eyes he cupped her cheek and lowered his mouth over hers.

Their kiss started gently but soon escalated into pure passion. Grayson wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. As they came into contact with each other Grayson felt her moan into his mouth.

Needing to taste more of her he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and was quickly allowed entrance. Jane ran her hands in his hair pulling him closer.

Pulling back Jane took a deep breath. Grayson took her by her hand and led her back to the room. Jane pulled her close and slowly kissed her gently. He pushed her jacket off her shoulders and onto the floor. "Mmm, Grayson..." Grayson began to lick her neck and massage her breast.

Jane felt like she would explode if he didn't touch her more. She wanted his mouth all over her body. She pushed his jacket off and undid his tie. Pulling him toward the bed she kissed him passionately as she laid back. "Grayson, please. Touch me."

Grayson yanked his shirt open and slipped out of his pants. Jane pushed her pants onto the floor and pulled off her shirt. As she threw her shirt to the floor Grayson laid over her kissing down her neck down her stomach.

"Please Grayson, I need you." Jane moaned loudly. Slipping of her panties he licked her core furiously. Jane pulled his head deeper into her. Jane bucked into his mouth pushing his tongue deeper into her. Jane groaned and grabbing the bed sheets as Grayson mounded into her core.

As her release drew near Grayson pulled away and kissed up her body taking her erect nipple into his mouth. Just as he pulled his mouth away slowly releasing her nipple he slammed inside of her. Jane screamed, echoing in the room.

"Grayson, oh please. Kiss me please, baby." Moaning into her mouth Grayson continued to take her passionately. Jane felt more full than ever before. She felt complete for the first time in this body. The way Grayson continued to caress her made her feel beautiful and loved.

Grayson kissed her once more gently and erupted inside of her as he looked into her deep chocolate eyes. In that moment, he knew he only wanted her. He knew that his heart was now hers forever.

Resting their heads together they caught their breath and continued to kiss and touch each other gently. Jane rested her head on Grayson's chest not thinking about the problems of the past. She felt completely at peace. Grayson played with her hair until she fell asleep and soon fell asleep with her with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 2

As Jane and Grayson packed to go home they couldn't help but smile at each other. The entire flight home they held hands and had a great time together. It had been one week now since they got home and they were going to have dinner together tonight. Jane was finishing up some paperwork while Grayson prepared for tonight.

As Jane locked up her office she headed to the elevator and waited for it to reach her floor. As she stepped on she saw an unexpected face. "Owen?"

Jane straightened her shocked composure and got onto the elevator. "Jane, I..."

"No, I don't want to hear what you have to say! How dare you? Why would you just leave me like that? If you didn't want to get married you should have just told me. I mean, really, why did you even propose I don't need your pity!" As they reached the ground level Jane got off the elevator and ran to her car.

Jane was upset. Not just upset she was furious. Owen didn't even deserve to explain himself. Jane drove to the restaurant and walked in. As she saw Grayson he kissed her gently and smiled lovingly. He knew almost immediately something was wrong. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing I'm fine." Jane tried to relax and say down beside Grayson in their booth. Grayson pushed her hair behind her ear and put his arm around her.

Jane began to cry and held him close. She needed to calm down and Grayson made her feel safe and loved but she was going to marry Owen. He loved her, he proposed to her. What was she suppose to do? Grayson kissed her gently and wiped her tears.

"Owen is back.." She said just above a whisper as if that saying loudly would make her break. Lifting her head to look into his eyes Jane's voice broke as she spoke "Grayson, what are we going to do?"

Grayson kissed her gently and let one tear shed "Only you can figure that out, baby. But no matter what you decide, I will always love you."

Grayson got up and left the restaurant. He needed to get some air and give Jane her space. It could only be her that made the decision. He knew his heart would break if she chose Owen. But he only wanted her to be happy.

Owen had been trying to call Jane for three days. She wouldn't see him when he went to her house and she hadn't been to work. Today was the first time she talked to him. He had call her in the morning and they met up to talk at the Pakery.

As Jane walked in she didn't look like her usual self. The spark in her eye that was once there had left her. She had very little make up on and was in a simply outfit of jeans and a simple button up.

"Hello." Jane spoke just above a whisper. She stared at the white table and center piece not daring to look at him much.

"I'm glad you decided to meet with me. I was getting worried about you." As he reached to grab her hand a flame of rage grew inside of her.

"You were worried about me?! I didn't answer my phone for three days and YOU were worried?! I spent weeks calling you and leaving messages! You just disappeared!" Jane stood up and began to walk away. This was the last thing she needed. How could he be such a hypocrite.

"Jane! Wait, please. I know you've been worried and that I left you but.."

"No, there are no buts for what you did to me! I worried about you for weeks and I finally stopped. I got past it. I fell in love and you know what? He actually deserves me and I'm wasting my time with you!" Jane slammed her wedding ring down onto the table and left the Pakery.

Owen ran after her trying hard to catch up. He finally was able to cut her off on the sidewalk. "Jane, please. Just listen I love you and I know you love me! We were going to get married and have a life together. You can't just throw that away!"

"I'm not the one throwing it away, YOU ARE! Now move out of my way!" Jane pushed past him and got into her car.

Jane drove home and laid in bed crying. She ignored Stacy and the banging at her door. She turned off her phone and stayed locked away. Hoping and praying that Grayson could forgive her and once again love her as she loved him...

Grayson was worried about Jane. He hadn't heard from her in a week. He missed her deeply. He couldn't stop thinking about their night in Stanford. Today would be the first time he saw her. He couldn't stay away from her any longer.

Knocking on the door he was incredibly nervous. The entire drive over he had been trying to figure out what to say and what to do. He loved her, he was in love with her. He needed her.

As Stacy answered the door she seemed upset. "Grayson, hey..."

"Is Jane here? I really need to see her..." Grayson walked through the doorway.

"If you can get her out of her room, good luck.." Stacy stormed out to her car and drove off.

Walking up to Jane's room door he knocked and got no response. Slowly he turned the nob to the door and walked in. The room was extremely dark. As he walked in he saw her laying on the bed. She was asleep.

Grayson took of his shoes and jacket and placed them on a nearby chair. Taking off his tie he put it with his jacket. He slipped into the bed and laid next to Jane kissing her gently.

Soon Jane stirred awake and looked into his eyes, "Grayson?"

Kissing her gently Grayson sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. As he looked into his eyes he saw love there. For the first time he realized that she needed him as much as he needed her.


	3. Chapter 3

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 3

As Grayson woke up he saw Jane laying on his chest fast asleep. He played with the ends of her hair and watched her sleep peacefully. He couldn't help but think of how much he had missed her. His heart skipped a beat seeing her again.

Jane began to stir awake. At first she thought she was dreaming when she saw Grayson laying with her but soon realized it was real. Jane began to cry and she sat up trying to put some space between them.

Grayson sat up soon after her and brought her close to him. He didn't want to give her the chance to stop him. He kissed her passionately. The passion grew more and more as Jane wrapped her arms around his neck.

This is what they needed and they both knew it. This was not the time for gentle love making. This was a time for passion and reassurance in their love.

Jane straddled Grayson's hips breaking their kiss only to breathe. Grayson pushed her night gown over her head and threw it to the floor. Her silk brown hair cascaded over him as they continued their kiss. Jane's naked breasts were pressed into his chest. the feeling of her skin on his was intoxicating. Jane was soon ripping his shirt sending buttons flying in all directions.

Grayson flipped Jane onto her back and kissed down her neck to her erect nipples. Taking each into his mouth he elicited moans from Jane that made him grow even more erect. Pulling off his pants and throwing them to the floor he returned over Jane to enjoy her beautiful silhouette.

Grayson took a moment to kiss Jane and attempt to calm himself down. He wanted so desperately to just rip off her panties and plunge himself into her. He needed to be more calm though everything inside of him was screaming.

"Don't hold back.. It's ok.." Jane panted. Her voice was like an angel to calm the storm in his heart. With that he kissed her once more and let it all go.

Grayson ripped her panties off of her breaking them in two. He pulled Jane on top of him and slammed himself up into her.

"OH GRAYSON! Mmmm, yes!" Jane screamed furiously echoing in the room. She continued to ride him with all the force and strength she had. He was deeper into her than anyone could ever be. With every drop she did he pushed up against her walls. She had never realized how tight she really was until now.

Jane clawed at Grayson's chest as he gripped her hips to push her down further onto him. As she continued to ride him she began to clench her inner walls around him.

"Oh Jane! Baby, oh! Fuck yes!" Grayson couldn't believe how tight and warm she was. He knew he would erupt inside of her soon but he didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy this sweet sensation as long as possible.

"Mmmm, Jane! Fuck baby, bounce higher! Oh yeah, just like that!" Grayson's eyes were rolling into the back off his head. Soon Grayson just slammed her hips into him harder than ever before and kept her there as he filled her with his seed.

"OH, GRAYSON! I'M CUMMING!" Jane bucked on top of him. After catching her breath Jane collapsed beside him.

Grayson kissed her gently on the lips and held her hand. They stared into each others eyes and shared their apologies and love without needing any words. Slowly they each drifted off to sleep thinking about the conversations to come and the love that they share. Morning would bring new beginnings for them and new battles but what was certain was that they would always love each other.


	4. Chapter 4

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 4

Jane woke up to the sun beaming outside her bedroom window. She stretched her muscles and felt a sensual ache in her limbs. Wrapping herself in her blanket she slipped out to the kitchen where she saw Grayson happily making breakfast.

He stood wearing only his suit pants smiling over the golden pancakes he was making. Walking up behind him she wrapped her left arm around his waist while her right hand kept the bed sheet around her.

Grayson put his arm around her after flipping the pancakes on the grill. Kissing her lips tenderly he whispered against them, " Good morning."

"Mmm, I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing you. And good morning." Jane kissed him back slowly and sensually. As they pulled apart Jane rested her head on Grayson's chest. He turned off the grill and wrapped his arms around her. Looking deeply into her eyes he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Grayson stroked her cheek as he spoke hovering over her lips.

"Mm, no but you could always make it up to me." Jane smirked and bit his lower lip slowly. Jane began to rub herself against him. She felt him begin to swell against her. Grayson had a primal urge that he couldn't seem to help around her. He had been controlling it well but it had begun to becoming harder to resist with time.

As Grayson pulled her against him he pushed his tongue into her mouth making her moan against his mouth. Grayson ran his hands over her back and balled the bed sheet into his hands.

Jane was getting wetter with every passing moment. She could feel the heat radiating from her core. She needed to be filled and couldn't help this feeling, this need.

Jane kissed his lips once more and moved down his body. She raked her nails down his abs as she got to her knees. She immediately unzipped his pants and took him in her mouth.

Grayson thought he would burst at that instant. He had dreamt of Jane in so many positions but this had completely escaped his mind. As she moved her head back and forth he gripped her hair with his right hand. He began to clench at the kitchen bar with his left hand roughly. Every urge in him wanted to just push more into her waiting mouth.

"Mmmm.." Jane began to moan with her mouth around him. She had not done this before with a man in this body. It felt different but familiar at the same time. Jane knew that Grayson was holding back she wanted him to take her and make her his. It felt so good to give into him.

Taking his left hand from the bar top she placed it on top of her head with his right. Jane looked up into his eyes and began to push more of himself into her mouth and down her throat.

Grayson needed no more encouragement then that. He grabbed Jane's head and moved her back and forth harder forcing more of himself into her. Grayson was shocked at how warm and tight her mouth was but yet she wasn't gagging like he expected.

He began to feel the build up and moaned loudly as he continued to full her mouth. "Oh, Jane.. Mmm, yeah baby.. Oh, fuck.. Shit! I'm gonna cum baby! OHHH YESSS!"

Grayson shot rope after rope down her throat. Jane swallowed every last drop and licked her lips after standing in front of him again. She zippered him back up and hugged him closely.

Grayson sighed heavily, "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Jane looked up at him and kissed him lovingly. "Baby, I'm wonderful."

ONE WEEK LATER

Jane and Grayson were working on a case late at the office. Grayson was staring at Jane all night. They were in Jane's office. Their food had just arrived but they were looking through one more box before eating.

Jane was leaning over her desk to make a note on the file. That was the last straw he couldn't deal with it anymore. Getting up from his seat he spun her around. Before Jane could say anything Grayson pushed her up onto her desk and kissed her passionately. They had been kissing for about ten minutes before her office door swung open.

Startled they separated quickly and Grayson was the first to see him. Owen. What was he doing there? Jane looked upset and upset was quickly turning into angry.

"What the hell are you doing here Owen?" Jane said angrily.

"What am I doing here?! Really?! That's what you want to start with?!" Owen was Leary upset but Grayson knew as much as Jane that he had no right to be. "How about explaining to me why my fiancée has her body wrapped around another man?!"

Jane was now fuming, " FIRST OF ALL I AM NOT YOUR FIANCÉE! SECOND OF ALL HOW DARE YOU JUST BARGE IN HERE UNANNOUNCED AND ACT THIS WAY! LASTLY IT'S NOT YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WHO I'M WRAPPED AROUND OR NOT!" Grayson placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her gently.

"Jane, relax. He's not worth it." Grayson said.

"Excuse me. I'm not worth it. If she was planning to marry me I'm damn well worth it!" Owen said with a triumphant grin.

Before Grayson could think he had punched Owen in the face. As he stumbled back Grayson hit him again making him fall to the floor. Owen got up quickly and tackled Grayson. Swings were being threw left and right. Jane was trying to break it up but wasn't having any luck.

Jane jumped in the middle at the worst time. Owen had his fist swinging toward Grayson and struck Jane in the face hard. Jane fell to the ground holding her face. Grayson got enraged and with all his strength hit Owen hard enough to knock him out.

Grayson ran to Jane and looked at her face. Her face would be swollen and there was a minor cut forming on her cheek. Jane called Owen's sister and she picked him up. Jane didn't want to deal with the drama of police so they just went home.

Grayson got her in the house and grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. Putting it to her face she winced and groaned from the pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have done anything. I was jut so upset. I love you." Grayson was extremely upset and disappointed in himself. He acted foolish and in the end the love of his life got hurt.

"Grayson, it's not your fault. I'll be fine. I'm just tired that's all. Look the swelling will go down soon and in the mean time I can stay home and avoid the questions." Jane lifted Grayson's chin and kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much."

Getting ready for bed together they went into Jane's room and got dressed for bed. Jane slipped on her silk royal blue night gown and Grayson just slipped on pair of pajama pants he packed in his over night bag. They were both exhausted and Jane needed to rest so they laid peacefully side by side comforting one another. Jane knew that the fight wasn't over with Owen but at least for now she was at peace in Grayson's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 5

Jane woke up before Grayson this morning. She looked at him peacefully sleeping and slid out of bed trying not to wake him. Jane went into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She made sure to put bathing salts and bubbles. As the water ran she brushed her teeth and looking at her face in the mirror. It was more swollen and red this morning.

Touching the small cut on her cheek it stung and felt incredibly sore. As the bath tub filled she sent a quick email to Parker explaining that she would be out for the rest of the week for personal reasons.

Closing her laptop she walked quietly back into the bathroom and turned off the water. Slipping her night gown off and removing her panties she stepped into the water. Jane sighed heavily as the water soothed her tired body. Jane worked on the crossword puzzle from the morning paper.

The bathroom door slowly opened and she saw Grayson slip in side. He sat on the edge of the tub and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Morning."

"Morning, so how did you sleep?" Jane asked as she leaned her head back in the tub.

"Really well actually. How about you? I didn't see you when I woke up, are you ok?" Grayson said as he brushed her hair behind her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine just still a little tired but I felt like having a good hot bath." Jane smiled kindly.

Grayson turned Jane's head so that he could look at the bruise that lay on her cheek. He stroked her hair gently and kissed her head lovingly.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast. I just want to take care of you today. You have had a rough week." Grayson smiles and walks out to the kitchen.

Jane is feeling very relaxed in the tub but she gets out and wraps herself in her robe to get dressed for a day of relaxation. Walking to her dresser she selects a long black silk night gown. It has a long robe to go along with it but she decides against it. Going to her top drawer she picks out a pair of black silk panties with lace trimming.

Jane knew she was just going to be relaxing all day but she still couldn't help but look sexy around Grayson. The more time they spent together the more his walls came down. As Deb she use to feel strange with his dominance but being Jane now and almost losing him all together made her love that part of him and cherish it more.

Jane walked out to see Grayson pouring some coffee into mugs. He had made a beautiful breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. "Mm, this all looks so delicious."

Grayson gasped gently and wrapped his arms around her. She looked beautiful in her night gown. He couldn't help but kiss and bite on her neck. Jane rested her head on Grayson's shoulder as he massaged her breasts.

Grayson turned her head to kiss her as he continued to pinch her nipples. "Mmm, I think I want something different for breakfast." He chuckled and began to walk to the bedroom. He broke the kiss only to push her onto the bed. As he lifted her gown he removed her panties and licked her from the bottom of her slit up to her clit. Grayson moaned and he sucked her clit into his mouth.

Jane raised her hips to meet his mouth and moaned loudly as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive clit. Jane pulled at his hair and bucked into him as she felt two fingers enter her. Jane came hard on his fingers as she screamed his name.

"Mmm, Grayson.. That felt incredible.." Jane sighed happily.

Jane pulled him to lay with her and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and played with his hair.

"Mmm, Grayson. Breakfast is gonna get cold." Jane got up and was grabbing her panties when Grayson grabbed them out of her hand and pushed her into the wall.

"Jane, baby? I'm not done yet.."

"Mmm, Grayson. Yes..."

Grayson bit on her neck and pulled her night gown up again. He pulled his dick out of his pajama bottoms. He wrapped Jane's legs around his hips and slipped himself into her. Jane moaned and grabbed his shoulders.

Grayson moved in and out of Jane adding more force with every entrance. Grayson pulled her gown down with his teeth and sucked on her pert nipple. Moaning at how amazing she felt he pumped harder into her.

Jane began to claw at his back and shoulders. Grayson was grabbing her thighs with a force that she knew would leave bruises but she knew they would be well worth it. Jane was incredible wet and excited.

"Mmm, Grayson... Harder baby, please.." Jane was so close that she was shaking.

Grayson added more force to his thrust. It amazed him how tight she was. The way she could grip him made his cock twitch.

"Oh, shit! Jane, I'm gonna cum! Mmm!" Grayson grew impossibly hard inside of her. Jane came as soon as she felt him shoot inside of her.

As their breathing slowed Grayson lifted Jane to the bed and laid her down to rest. As he walked to the kitchen he placed the food onto a large tray and sat it on the bed.

They shared loving glances and flirtatious smiles as they ate and spent the rest of the dy just relaxing.

Jane and Grayson had been doing well for a few weeks now. They were constantly together whether they were watching movies together or having a fancy dinner. Jane had missed these times together with him. She occasionally still slipped when she acted more like Deb than Jane but it was all working out.

Today was a hard day though. She was stressed over work and had been feeling sick for about a week now.

One thing she knew though was when the going got tough, the going went shopping. She had spent the past fours hours shopping. Jane's phone died one hour into her spree but was too stressed to care. At this point she needed the break from life.

When she got home Grayson was in the living room pacing. He looked up as she walked through the door. "Jane! Where in the hell have you been all day?! I've been going out of my mind! Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"Grayson, calm down. I just went to do some shopping and my phone died." Jane walked into her bedroom and put her bags down.

"Jane, you can't just take off like that!" Grayson yelled.

Jane was getting angry now. She was tired and her day of no-stress was going down hill. Her emotions took over and she couldn't contain herself. "Jesus Christ, Grayson! I was tired and upset! I went out shopping! It's not like I jumped off a cliff! Besides since when do I need your permission to live my life! I just needed some space to breathe! Fuck!"

Jane walked past him and stormed out of the house. Jane slammed the door of her car and took off speeding. Her phone continued to buzz in the passengers seat. It was starting to annoy her so she answered it.

"What?!" She yelled into the phone.

That was the last thing she said before she looked back at the road and a car cut into her lane making her lose control of her car. She went spinning into a tree and lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 6

Grayson ran into the hospital Emergency Room and to the front desk. He was barely able to keep himself together the whole ride over. "I'm looking for my girlfriend Jane Binghum. She was brought in by an ambulance, she was in a car accident."

"One second please." As the nurse looked in the system for Jane, Grayson was panicking. He couldn't help but blame himself. Why did he have to call her? She needed her space, that was reasonable. He would take it all back if he could just hold her and tell her he loved her one more time.

"Sir? She's in room 109. You can go see her." She smiled apologetically.

Grayson ran off in the direction of the room and didn't look back. As soon as he got to the door he saw Jane lying in the bed asleep. She looked bruised and in pain. Grayson broke down and sat in the chair next to her.

Grayson held her hand and talked to her quietly, "Jane I'm so sorry. I swear I take it all back just please forgive me."

Grayson sat in the room for about 10 minutes when a doctor came in to see him. "Sir? Hello, I'm Ms. Binghum's doctor. Can we talk in the hall for a moment?"

Ushering Grayson out of the room the doctor stood with him in the hallway. "Mr. Kent, Jane has sustained a few injuries. Do to the impact of the air bag she fractured a rib. She also suffered from a minor concussion. Luckily there is only minor swelling. She needed four stitches above the eyebrow." The doctor took a breath and looked at Grayson. "Now, as to the baby. You're going to have to help her through the rest of the pregnancy. She needs to be on bed rest for the next few months. She's lucky that the impact didn't completely terminate the pregnancy but from the bruises on her forearms it seems that she put her arms around her stomach to protect the fetus. The heartbeat needs to be monitored as a precaution for the next couple of days but we believe the baby will do well as long as she rests."

Grayson's mind was reeling. Did he just say baby? Jane is pregnant? Oh my God, how could he not have noticed? Why didn't Jane tell him? She must have know if she protected the baby in the crash.

"Wait.. Did you just say-? H-how far along is she?" Grayson couldn't break the shake in his voice.

The doctor then realized that he didn't know. Instantly regretting the way he informed him he apologized. "I'm sorry, sir. She's approximately three weeks pregnant. We will continue to update you on the fetus' and Ms. Binghum's progress."

Grayson simply nodded his head as the doctor left to attend to other patients. Grayson was still in shock. He didn't know how to process all of this. He was going to be a father.

Walking back into the room he sat in the chair beside Jane. Grayson cried for a moment until a soft hand touched his shoulder. Looking up he saw her caramel brown eyes staring back at him apologetically.

"Jane? Baby, how are you feeling?" Holding her hand he kissed her gently as if she were a porcelain doll about to break.

"I'm tired and I have a really bad headache. Grayson, I'm sorry that I ran out like that it was stupid and-"

"No, Jane. Please, this isn't your fault. I'm the one who's sorry. You needed space and I should have respected that a lot has happened in the past month. If I would have never called you-" Grayson began to tear up again.

"Grayson, I love you and this isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself." Jane leaned to kiss him gently but suddenly remembered her pain.

"Grayson? Has the doctor come by at all today?" Jane seemed worried. She was playing with the edge of the blanket.

"Yes, h-he did. Jane.. Why didn't you tell me?" Grayson looked up into Jane's eyes from looking at the floor.

Jane began to cry, tears ran down her cheeks. Grayson got up from his chair and held her close. Jane looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say. I didn't know if you would be happy or not?"

"Jane, I love you." Grayson wiped away her tears. "I want nothing more than to start a family with you and be with you for the rest of my life. I know it's really soon but I've never been this happy before."

Kissing gently Jane wrapped her hand around his neck to play with his hair. Grayson moved his hand onto her thigh. Knowing she was carrying his child and that they would be together he wanted to make love to her slowly, passionately, and for hours.

It had been a week since Jane had gotten home from the hospital. She was in a better mood but was still feeling ill and was tired a lot. Jane was still trying to work from home despite Grayson's objections. Today was special though because they were having a day to just spend time together.

Grayson had taken the day off since he had no pressing cases and updated Parker by email. Grayson seemed to devote himself to Jane by spoiling her all day. They hadn't been intimate in two weeks and they were both very worked up but Jane was still recovering They were under strict orders to not partake in strenuous activities.

Jane was taking a warm bath to calm her nerves when Grayson came into the bathroom. He sat behind her in the tub and rubbed her shoulders placing light kisses where his hands passed.

"Mmm, Grayson.." Jane felt his manhood twitch against her. "Sorry.."

"No, no. It's fine Jane really. It's just been awhile and you feel so amazing. I just love you so much and I want to take care of you but I don't want to hurt you or our child." Grayson placed his hand over her stomach.

"I know and I love you for that." Jane sighed and leaned her head back against Grayson's chest. "I'm so tired.. Would you mind if we just rested for awhile?"

Grayson smiled and turned her head placing a gentle kiss on her lips he spoke, "Of course not, baby."

Stepping out of the tub Grayson helped Jane out. Wrapping themselves in robes they laid in bed together. They fell asleep with smiles in their eyes and enjoyed the time they had to just be together.


	7. Chapter 7

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 7

Jane woke up feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She felt a throbbing pain in her head. Getting up slowly as if any sudden movement would cause further pain she made her way to the kitchen. Jane put water to boil for a honey chamomile tea. It had been soothing her for the past month of nausea.

Grayson had been being very supportive through it all. Today, she was alone though. Jane had felt terrible about the night before. They had gotten into a heated argument and she had kicked him out telling her she needed space.

Jane was feeling uncomfortable in her own skin. Being only two months pregnant she knew the feeling would get worse but she was tired of being in bed all day. All she did was shower, eat, sleep, and watch TV.

Jane couldn't remember the last time she had time to spare like this. She had longed for time off for a while now but as the saying goes "be careful what you wish for".

The teapot began to whistle and Jane took it off the heat before it got uncomfortably loud. She poured the water into her glass with the tea bag and stirred honey into it.

As she took her first sip Grayson walked through the door. She straightened herself and looked down at the bar top. Jane opened the morning paper and began to work on the daily crossword.

Grayson put his bag down by the bedroom door and placed the grocery bags on the countertop. Moving beside Jane he kissed her shoulder gently, "Hey, good morning. How are you feeling?"

Turning her head to face him she looked at him calmly, "I'm fine."

Grayson knew she wasn't. She was still in her robe that was the first hint. The second was that she was doing the morning crossword immediately before even eating breakfast. Finally, there was the tea, from its scent and color it was chamomile with honey. This combination only meant one thing; he wasn't forgiven for their screaming fight, she was stressed and she wasn't feeling well physically.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked gently. Grayson didn't want to fight. He loved Jane whole heartedly. He just wanted her to take care of herself so that both she and the baby would be ok.

"No, I'm not really hungry." Her tone was very agitated. She was too tired to eat.

"Baby, I love you and I don't want to fight. How about I make you a homemade omelet with the works. Maybe some orange juice for the vitamins and calcium. I'll bring you your prenatal vitamins and you can eat in bed. I could even give you a nice massage after. Please?" Grayson pulled her off the chair and into him kissing her hair.

"Ok, but only because I'm too tired to argue." Jane walked past him into the bedroom slowly climbing into bed and under the thick blue comforter.

Several moments later Grayson came into the bedroom with a tray of food for them both. They sat comfortably eating and sharing polite conversation.

It was the middle of a movie on TV when Jane couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering her for a month. "Grayson?"

"Yeah babe, what's up?" Grayson took a sip of his orange juice.

"D-does it bother you that...we..you know..haven't made love in a while..?" Jane played with the last bits of food on her plate.

"Jane," Grayson looked into her eyes lovingly. "I love you and I love your body and yes it bothers me but you know what? It's not the most important thing right now. We are having a child together and you're feeling completely well, I understand that. I can wait as long as I need for you to be ready again."

Hearing those words made Jane cry. She immediately kissed Grayson deeply. Jane pushed her tray as well as his aside and pulled him over her.

Grayson settled between her legs as she pulled at his shirt scraping her nails over his back. He swallowed her moans and felt himself begin to harden at the thought of being inside of Jane.

Jane helped Grayson lift his shirt over his head. She continued to kiss him as he slipped his hand into her panties. Grayson moaned at how wet she had become. He began to rub her clit in circles. As he touched her more he began to nibble on her neck.

Using his other hand Grayson pushed aside her robe and took her nipple into his mouth. He suckled on her breast until she began to moan loudly.

Grayson pulled out his wet hand and licked his fingers moaning at the taste. Grayson removed her panties completely and rammed his tongue up inside of her steaming core. The juices were flowing and tasted like the sweetest honey in the world.

Jane began to ride his face as he moved his thumb over her clit still pushing his tongue deep inside of her. Jane began to pinch her own nipples and moan Grayson's name.

"Mmm, baby... Grayson, oh!" Jane was gripping onto the pillow now as her chocolate brown hair cascaded over it. As she came in his mouth she screamed, "GRAYSON!"

Licking his lips he laid back under the blankets with Jane and kissed her gently. Tasting herself on his lips Jane licked his bottom lip and soon they were exploring their entire bodies all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 8

Today was Jane's two month check up. They were going to hear the baby's heart beat and look at the beginning stages of how their child was developing. Jane was anxious to see how she was doing on recovery from the accident.

Jane was getting impatient. It had been a week since Grayson had licked her core so intensely. She needed to been taken again. She needed Grayson to push deep inside of her and make her fill full.

Grayson had spent the past month making Jane feel comfortable. He constantly reminded her that she was beautiful and that he loved her. She seemed to be so uncomfortable with herself.

Grayson hoped that Jane would feel better once she sees the baby and hears their child's heartbeat.

"Good morning, Jane. Grayson, it's good to see you again." The doctor stepped in to the room. The doctor was referred to her by the doctor that took her case in the ER after the accident.

"Morning." Grayson smiled sadly and Jane played with the flimsy paper blanket. Jane laid back and spread her legs on the foot rests. The doctor slipped the ultrasound inside of Jane and she shifted on the examination table.

It had been some time since she had anything inside of her so it made her feel full. The sensation of being full again made her core wet with arousal. She felt embarrassed that she was having this reaction to a simple ultrasound.

Grayson held her hand as the doctor moved the wand around in Jane. Grayson saw Jane bite her lip and knew she was struggling with having something inside of her.

As the doctor found the baby she pressed up against Jane's g-spot to photograph the development. Jane caught a moan in her throat and coughed lightly. Once the wand was removed Jane instantly felt empty.

The doctor handed them the photographs and left the room so Jane could get dressed. As Jane pulled off her gown and blanket she put them in the garbage. Gathering her clothes in a pile on the exam table she slipped her bra into place.

As she did all this she didn't notice that Grayson was staring at her and that he didn't know how to contain his lust. Knowing that Jane and the baby were healthy and ok made him ecstatic. As Jane clipped her bra in place something in him awakened as soon as he knew she would not get hurt.

Grayson pulled her to him and kissed Jane passionately as she stood in front of him wearing only a bra. Lifting her onto the exam table he laid her back and unzipped his pants. Grayson sucked her nipples into his mouth through her lace bra.

Jane's nipples pushed against the material of the bra as if net wanted to rip through. Grayson pulled his impossible hard cock out of his pants and slipped inside of Jane.

Jane moaned and bit her lip to silence herself. She wanted him to the point of agonizing pain. As Grayson moved in and out of her she pulled his lips to hers and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmm, Grayson... Yes.." Jane threw her head back against the table. As she turned her head she saw her doctor looking through the cracked door way. Something in Jane ignited that she couldn't understand. It was intoxicating to be taken by Grayson in front of someone else.

Dr. Harpens had gone back to Jane's room to see if she was ok. She had heard a noise and feared something was wrong. She was the only one by the room since her office was across the hall. She was not prepared to see Jane on the exam table with her legs spread and getting pounded.

Dr. Harpens had realized that Jane was excited but didn't know it was this severe. She knew that she shouldn't have been watching but the way their bodies moved together was intoxicating.

Jane continued to look at her doctor and moan. She brought Grayson down over her to kiss her and suck on her nipples again. They were extremely sensitive due to the hormones but it made her even more wet.

As she came she wrapped herself around Grayson and moaned into his ear biting on his neck as she was continually watched by the doctor.

Jane backed Grayson up and quickly got to her knees and cleaned him up. "Mmmm.." Jane moaned against his still throbbing member.

Jane hastily got dressed and they left hand in hand from the doctor's office. Jane only stopped to say goodbye to her doctor and a quick thank you for everything. Grayson and Jane left the office with impossibly smug grins on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 9

Grayson was working late tonight. He had a serious case against a fortune five hundred company. He had called Jane an hour ago to tell her he wouldn't be coming home for dinner. By the sound of her voice he knew that he would have to grovel and beg for her to forgive him.

Jane had been feeling better lately but her attitudes were all over the place. He couldn't help but feel that she was going to be angry at him because of this case.

He knew that part of Jane was angry because she wasn't back at work yet. Things were looking promising so far in the pregnancy but Jane's doctor believed they should still be pre-cautious.

Grayson had his nose buried in a file highlighting key sections when there was a knock on his door. He finished reading the last paragraph and looked up from his file surprised to see a young woman in his door way.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" He looked at the woman confused. She looked to be quite the professional by her skirt and blouse but still wondered why she was at the firm so late.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you cramming in some extra work and I thought you could use this." She set the coffee beside his paperwork and extended her hand to him. "I'm Brooke. I'm actually a new intern but wanted to get my desk set up before I start tomorrow."

Grayson shook her hand politely and smiled at her kindly. "Well Brooke, thank you but I have to get going. I was actually just wrapping up in here."

"Oh, ok. Well it was great to meet you." Brooke watched as he picked up his things and left the office suit jacket in hand.

He seemed like a very nice man and sexy too. Maybe this internship wouldn't be so bad after all? She smirked and went back to arranging her desk.

Jane was cleaning up from dinner. She was tired and upset that Grayson couldn't come home early. She wanted him to be able to come home and spend time with her. Jane was a week away from her second trimester.

As she cleaned off the table she was lost in her own thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Looking over to the clock it read 8:27pm. Jane assumed that Grayson had forgotten his key since no one else could be coming by this late.

Jane walked over and opened the door and who she saw was not who she expected. "Owen?"

"Hello, Jane." Owen smiled kindly as she stood there in shock.

What was he doing there? She had never planned on seeing him again. Owen walked in past Jane and stood in the living room.

"I expected to see Grayson here with you." He said as he looked around her apartment.

Jane slapped him hard across the cheek. "How dare you? You shouldn't be here let alone walking about him. You have no right to be in my life anymore and I want you to leave."

Owen sighed, "I guess I deserved that. I came to see you. I needed to talk to you."

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now!" Jane was angry. She knew she shouldn't let him get her upset but she couldn't help it.

"Jane, please just wait.." Owen stepped close to her and took a deep breath.

"No, Owen. No, you have no right to be here. I want you out of my-" before Jane could argue anymore Owen grabbed her and kissed her.

Grayson sighed as he parked his car in the garage. He was excited and relieved to be home. Grabbing his briefcase and the flowers he picked up for Jane from the passengers seat he stepped out of his car.

Grayson used his key to open the door to the house. Once inside he dropped his briefcase and flowers slowly on the side table.

Jane heard the door open and saw Grayson become angry.

"What the hell is going on here?" Grayson spoke coldly.

Jane pulled away from Owen's hold and ran into Grayson's arms. "Baby, I love you. I don't know why he's here. He just showed up. He just grabbed me and kissed me and-"

As soon as Jane said Owen kissed her Grayson saw red. He jumped at Owen and punched him. Grayson grabbed Owen's collar and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?! You kissed Jane?! How dare you touch her?!"

"Grayson," Jane grabbed his shoulders and kissed his neck. "Please, baby. He's not worth it. Just leave him alone. Grayson, look at me, please."

Grayson turned his head and looked at Jane. He took a deep breath and let go of Owen. "Get out.. Now!" Owen took off out of the door and slammed the door.

Turning around he grabbed Jane and kissed her passionately. Jane moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her breasts. She slowly pulled away and rested her head against his, "I love you."

Grayson pulled her to the bedroom to lay on the bed. Ripping away his shirt and tie, he crawled over Jane's body. Removing her panties and throwing them in the floor he unzipped his pants and rammed his throbbing member inside of her.

"Oh, shit! Mmm, Grayson! Yes!" Jane moaned and ran her nails down his back. She threw her legs around his waist and met his every thrust.

"Jane, mmm. Baby, yes!" Grayson moaned and bit on her neck.

Grayson loved feeling her claw at his back and moan his name. It felt good to take her like this. He wanted her every minute of every day and Owen trying to take what was his made him possessive. Yes, it may be hypocritical since he took Jane first but he's the one who left her.

Jane deserved love and affection. She deserved to be taken and taken care of.

"Mmm, Grayson, I'm cumming! Please, oh, don't stop!" Jane was panting beneath him and bit her lip as she threw her head back. "Grayson!"

He continued to pound into her soaking wet core until her climax diminished. As he was going to roll off of her she held him on top of her and clenched her walls around him.

"Mmm, Jane! That feels so good!"

"Grayson, cum inside of me, please. Don't stop until your satisfied baby." Jane pulled him down to kiss her lips.

As Grayson pushed deep into her again. He continued to please her for hours until he grew impossibly hard and came deep inside of her.

Grayson held her and shared pleasant touches for the rest of the night until they fell asleep together.


	10. Chapter 10

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 10

It was Jane's first day back at work. She was both excited and nervous. Her work load wasn't overwhelming but it was in no way light. She had been working on two cases which needed some negotiation and settlement offers to end them.

Grayson was going to meet Jane for lunch in a half an hour. She was anxious to see them since they didn't have any time to even talk since they stepped off the elevator. Jane had become accustomed to being able to kiss and touch him as much as she wanted all day and the need was building with every second that passed.

A knock disturbed her thoughts of Grayson's body. "Come in!" She said slightly annoyed to be strayed from exciting thoughts.

"Well if that's the greeting I should expect when I come see you next time I will bring dessert too." Grayson chuckled and held up a brown bag. "I brought Chinese and Mexican. I thought I would've safe with two choices for you."

Jane stood up from behind her desk as Grayson put the food down by the couch. Pulling at the front of his jacket she kissed him passionately. "Mmm, Grayson, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Grayson loved how seductive she could become. He was growing hard with every touch. Jane continued to nip at his lips and down his neck. Grayson sat on the couch and pulled her on top of him.

Jane was now straddling him and grinding into him as the passion and intensity grew. Grayson pushed her jacket open and moved his mouth to the top of her breast. Jane threw her head back as he sunk his teeth into her flesh. "Mmmm!"

"Jane, if you want dessert before lunch you need to be good and keep quiet." Jane moaned in response.

Making quick work of lowering his zipper he pulled out his pulsing member. Jane stroked him slowly. "Mmm, Jane yes... That feels good.."

Jane nibbled on his ear, "Do you want more?" Grayson nodded his head slowly.

Pushing her panties to the side she lowered herself onto him. "Mmm yes.. Oh, Grayson..."

"Jane, oh... You're so wet baby..." Grayson began to thrust into her slowly. Her walls contracted around him slowly. The more he pushed into her the tighter she became.

Jane and Grayson were moaning into each others mouths. Grayson continued to fill her as she pulled him impossibly close.

Jane began panting heavily, "Grayson.. I'm going to cum baby.. Mmm, don't stop..."

He began to thrust harder and deeper as she clenched him in her climax he kissed her deeply swallowing the scream he knew would soon follow.

"Mmmm! I love you so much.. That felt so good.." Jane layer her head on his shoulder for a moment before she lifted off of him. She moaned at the feeling of being removed from him and knelt in front of him.

Grayson's eyes were closed he felt incredible. He hadn't been able to cum but the feeling of her around him always made him happy.

He suddenly felt his cock being enveloped in warmth again and couldn't help the moan that escaped. Opening his eyes he saw Jane's mouth moving up and down his cock.

Running his fingers through her hair he gripped some of her hair in his hand and began pushing his throbbing cock down her throat. She accepted him more than willingly.

Jane moaned around his member and he groaned at the sensation. Soon his thrust became more urgent and he released deep inside of her. Grayson continued to watch her as she finished cleaning him up. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Mm, you are so sexy right now you know that? I could do this with you all day.." Jane chuckled at his reaction. She loved how excited she made him.

"Well eat your food and maybe we can go again." Jane smirked.

They ate their food discussing the cases they were working on. To both of their disappointment they couldn't continue their love making. Grayson was called away for a sudden meeting with the judge and Jane needed to wrap up her files.

Grayson had just gotten back from court and was putting his things in his office. He opened up the file for the case and add notes for the trial. He needed to prep for a new jury selection due to jury tampering. The defendant in his case decided to threaten some jurors and now they were starting over. It only helped his case but it meant he needed to be careful and put more effort in.

Brooke knocked on his door and smiled. "I thought you could use some coffee. I also brought you some files that the court just delivered for the new jury selection."

"Oh, perfect. You can put the files here and I will take that coffee." Grayson loosened his tie and grabbed the cup off coffee.

Placing the files on the desk Brooke looked at the folder in Grayson's hand. "What is the case you're working on?"

"It's a divorce and custody battle. The husband is being quite the asshole. So now I'm trying to find some information that can help my client get custody and avoid a long trial." Grayson sighed and took a big sip of his coffee.

"Well," Brooke moved her hair to the side and bent over the file next to Grayson. She was extremely close to him and her chest was inches away from his face. "What about this? It says here that he had several calls to the police due to domestic disturbances. Would that help?"

Grayson chuckled. "I can't believe I missed that. How did you find that?"

"I was reviewing some of the files that the staff has been working to get updated on it." Brooke smirked turning her face to look him in the eyes. Her face was only an inch away from his.

Before he could protest Brooke leaned forward and kissed him. Grayson was shocked and couldn't process what she was doing. He saw something move in the corner of his eye and turned away from Brooke.

Jane dropped the food she had brought to Grayson. Tears welled up in Jane's eyes as she ran quickly away from his office.

"Jane, wait!" Grayson quickly raised out of his chair and pushed past Brooke.

"Grayson! What the hell? You seriously want her instead of me?" Brooke chuckled and pulled him to her.

Grayson grabbed her wrist and pinned her against a wall. "If you ever touch me again I will make sure you get investigated for sexual harassment and I will have you fired by the end of the week. Now go clean that mess up and get back to work." He shoved her against the wall.

Grayson ran down the stairs and to the parking garage. Jane was having trouble opening the door to her car. She was struggling to turn the key.

"Jane." Grayson tried to hold her but she turned around and slapped him and beat on his chest until she was sobbing too much to breathe.

"Baby, I swear, I love you. I didn't kiss her back she kissed me. I love you and our child I would never do that to you. All I want is you." Jane held him close as her sobbing ended.

"Grayson, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't but it still upset me. Just kiss me please?"

"Gladly.." Grayson pulled her lips to his and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Jane moaned into his mouth and ran her nails over his neck."Mmm, Jane... Get in the car.. I'm taking you home or I'm bending you over the hood..."

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind you taking me here.. Just take me.." Grayson moaned deeply and kissed her. He pushed her against the hood and pushed her skirt up.

Jane pushed back into him and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling his face to hers. Grayson bit on her neck and pulled his member out of his pants. He quickly slammed completely into her barely having enough time to move her panties.

"Mmm, fuck! Grayson! Harder, please!" Grayson moaned and continued to plow into her. Jane pushed back into him taking as much of him as possible

"Mm, Jane you're so tight! Oh, baby, yes! I want all of you!" Jane bent over completely and moaned into the hood of the car.

"Grayson cum in me please!"

"OH JANE! Mmm! Yes! OHHH... That felt so good..." Grayson held Jane close and kissed her passionately.

"I love make up sex. Now lets go home please." Jane kissed him again and they headed home.

Jane put her head in his lap as she cleaned him up from their passionate encounter. Grayson moaned running his fingers through her hair. Jane kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder to enjoy the rest of the ride home.


	11. Chapter 11

A Touch of Full Moon Bliss Chapter 11

Grayson and Jane walked into their home hand in hand. Together they made themselves a nice dinner passing seductive looks to each other. They sat at the table outside with candles lit eating a pleasant meal and drinking wine.

Jane felt bad for not telling Grayson that she was Deb. She wanted more than anything to share this with him. However she knew that telling him may destroy everything they have.

As they ate they discussed work and things they were doing soon with their families.

As Jane cleaned up from their dinner she washed the dishes. Grayson went into the bathroom to shower.

Once done with the dishes Jane walked into her bathroom and slowly slipped out of her work clothes. She walked into the shower behind Grayson and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Grayson held her as she began to cry. He lifted her head to look into his eyes as he wiped away her tears. "What's wrong baby?"

"Grayson," Jane sighed heavily "why do you love me?"

"What do you mean, why do I love you?"

"I mean why do you love me? What made you fall in love with me? I'm not skinny or sexy or-"

Before Jane could finish her sentence Grayson kissed her slowly and passionately. He poured all the love he had for her into that one kiss. As it became difficult to breathe they separated and rested their heads together.

"Jane, I love you. I love you because you're smart, beautiful, funny, and sweet. You can light up my day with just a smile. You ARE sexy and I love your body just the way it is." Grayson kissed her tenderly.

Jane took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Grayson, I have to tell you something... I.. I'm.. I'm Deb..."

"What?" Grayson stepped back and got out of the shower. As he wrapped a towel around himself he went into the bedroom.

Jane cried silently as he left her side. She knew this would ruin things but she couldn't stand him not knowing. How could he love her if she didn't tell him the whole truth?

Jane turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Jane grabbed her robe and slipped it on. As she wiped her eyes in the mirror she let her hand drop to her stomach. She was showing now and wondered how this would change everything.

Jane stepped into their bedroom and saw Grayson staring out the window. She began to wonder if he would be angry or upset. Her mind was racing with all of the negative outcomes.

"Grayson.. Please.." Jane sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

Grayson turned around and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "How could you do this?! You made me feel like an idiot that night in the restaurant! I knew I had everything right! You lied to me! You made my heartbreak all over again!"

Jane cried into his chest. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I just.. I couldn't tell you.. You would have gotten hurt.. Grayson, I love you.. I love you so much.. I didn't want to hurt you.. I-"

Grayson grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Grayson needed to feel her. He needed to touch her. As he untied her robe he massaged her breast. He took each nipple into his mouth and sucked them into his mouth.

Jane threw her head back and ran her hands through his hair as he touched her. "I love you, Grayson.. Mmm.."

Grayson moved up her neck and kissed her neck. Nibbling on Jane's ear he sighed, "I love you too.. I'm sorry I yelled.. I just need you.. I have wanted to hear those words for such a long time.. I never thought I would.."

Grayson pushed her robe off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor, "God, you are so beautiful..."

Jane pulled him over to the bed. Pushing him down she straddled his waist. Grayson removed his towel and grabbed at her ample chest.

"I'm a little fuller now.." Jane shyly said.

"You are beautiful.. I love you either way because you will always be the woman I love.."

Jane lifted herself onto him and moaned loudly. Grayson sucked on her nipples as he slid in and out of her slowly. He knew they needed this. Tonight is a night of love making.

Grayson and Jane moaned together. With every drop of her hips he entered into her more. Grayson grabbed her hips and continued to fill her.

"Mmm, baby... Oh, you're so tight.." Grayson continued to make her feel good.

Jane giggled and moaned as she rocked harder onto him. She was tighter in this body than her old one.

As he hit her g-spot she came hard. Grayson shot into her deeply as she came on him.

They laid together for the rest of the night and fell asleep looking into each others eyes. Grayson fell asleep knowing he had the most amazing woman in the world.


End file.
